Kingdom Hearts:Rebirth By Sleep
by Slojoe903
Summary: A boy, separated from his parents at a young age awakes in Twilight Town, only remembering the names of his foster parents, Terra and Aqua. Now he meets Sora and Kairi in twilight town.
1. Prologue

Wherever there is light, darkness will always follow. There cannot be just one; they need each other for survival.

-Master Yen Sid

There is a tale of a young boy, who was separated from his parents at a very young age thanks to the beings of darkness, the Heartless. The boy was thrown into "Corridors of Darkness" and due to a very young age he had lost all of his memory of his parents. He ended up in a world named Land of Departure; home to Keyblade masters Aqua and Terra. Not knowing where the kid came from they raised him for the next six years. But when Aqua tried to take him Twilight town to go to the festival, they ran into even more Heartless, but nobody else seemed to notice the dark beings. Aqua went to fight the Heartless telling the boy to go hide. But the Heartless got ahold of the boy and they dragged him to the Twilight Town Mansion. There an evil force had put him in a pod similar what happened to Sora in Kingdom Hearts COM. The evil force had tried to completely erase the boy's mind with darkness, only to be thwarted because this boy's heart was made of pure light. Now Seven years have passed since the boy was separated from his other family and he has now awakened. This is that story.

Chapter 1: Awakening

"Quick get him up we can't afford for them to find us!" yelled a mysterious voice. "We can't rush time, you need to have more patience." replied a relaxed worker. "We already have enough heartless trying to slow them down once they reach Twilight Town it's all over!" snapped the first voice "We need to get him out of here! NOW!" "Ok fine, I'll just wake him up" replies the calm worker as he types in a few commands into a computer and the first voice along with a lot of other workers ride in escape pods into Corridors of Darkness

"Zero…..awaken the time has come" says a digital voice, and a white egg shaped pod opens up revealing a boy inside. "Huh? What happened?" asks the boy. "There is no time to explain get out of here." the digital voice replies if it's one thing the boy hates it's when somebody tells him to do something without explaining. "Wait what?" What's happening?! Why do I sound different? And why am I taller?" asked the boy who now is really annoyed. Just before the boy could say anything else, a computer screen flashed one sentence that made the boy nearly jump out of his skin. "ERROR: SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED 5 MINUTES UNTILL DETONATION!" "I gotta get out of here!" exclaimed the boy as he started to run towards the door. As he ran out the front door he ran smack into a gate. "Ow! Why is there a gate here?!" exclaims the boy but as he said the word "gate" the gate opened. "Wow it must be voice activated" says the boy surprised as he runs into the woods. "Maybe if I go straight I'll get out of here!" He finally reaches the end of the forest when he hears a loud explosion from behind him. Quickly looking back he expects to see flames and smoke but nothing is where it was, he tried to climb a tree to see the Mansion from there but he saw nothing but a huge crater. Where he was five minutes ago had just been reduced to a crater the size of a meteor. "I'm glad I made it out just in time."


	2. Chapter 1: Questions

Chapter 1: Questions

POV of boy:

I look over behind me and I see a giant crater. It's crazy! What was there anywhere?! Oh, well maybe if I can find a town I can get some answers. As I walk around I rind a river. I don't remember the last time I had a drink so I might as well get a drink. I for my hands into a cup and get a few drinks of water. I glance up and I see smoke on my right. I panic and run away from the smoke.

Towards the Smoke

A girl steps out of the forest with a basket full of berries. She sets the basket down. The hairpin holding her hair out of her face falls out and her Pink hair covers her face. "Stupid pin." She mutters as she picks it up and brushes the dirt off it. As she's getting up, she notices footprints along the river. The girl puts the basket of berries in her little house and follows the tracks. "They don't look like any animal prints I've ever seen." She says as she grabs her bow and a sheath of arrows and begins to follow the tracks.

POV of boy

I don't know how long I've been running, but the river I was following goes under a wall. I thought about going into the river, but then again it could be a waterfall. I start following the wall until I come across a small opening. I'm about to go into it when I hear the sound of leaves crunching. I quickly run into the opening, hoping whatever that is following me does not catch up with me. I dash into the opening in the wall and find myself in a town. It has banners everywhere. There are little stands set up too. I guess a festival is going on? Ok time to refresh. I was with my mom and little black things came out from the ground and attack us. Then the black things she called Heartless came and dragged me into a portal. After that, I wake up in strange place, with a minute before it self-destructs. After running around in the forest I am here. But what did mom call me? Before we left, she gave me these clothes and said something….Grrr I cannot remember. I guess I should walk around a bit. This place does look familiar…

I decided I sit down instead. I'm not getting up for a while. I might as well take a nap. I doze off and I wake up to screaming. I snap awake and look around. I see Heartless everywhere. And a man and woman both with Key shaped sword. I get up and a sword materializes in my hands. "Whoa…" I say. Time to get some revenge. I dash past the man and woman and slash the all the Heartless I see. The next thing I know I'm surrounded by Heartless they only leave me a small circle. I hear somebody shout something "BURN!" and I see the man jump up with his key pointing at the Heartless behind me and fireballs shoot from the tip. "Whoa thanks." I say. "Don't mention it, but let's focus on the Heartless." The man says. "Sora I'm ready," says the woman. "Glad you could join the fight Kairi." Sora says. The three of us for a triangle while the Heartless surround us. Sora looks at me and nods. Almost as he's saying "Good Luck." And we all dash towards the Heartless. When we clear the area of them, three more show up all with armor shields and swords. "Sora the knights are here!" Kairi shouts. "Not exactly the knights in shining armor now are you?" Sora says to the Heartless.

POV of girl

I'm trying to follow these tracks, but leaves keep blocking them. I follow them to a wall. Whatever made these footprints was sticking towards the river. Then I see the tracks lead to a small opening. "Crap, it must've gone into Twilight Town." I mumble. I adjust my bow on my shoulder and turn around when I hear swords clashing. I get my bow ready with an arrow loaded and slowly walk towards the noise. I see three people fighting three dark, mysterious knights. I guess my bow won't work against them considering they have helmets and armor. I see a girl and two boys. One with a Key shaped sword and one with a double-edged sword all are battling their own knight. I decide to lay low so I hide halfway in the opening with my bow ready.

POV of boy

This Knight is good. It's blocking all of my attacks and attacking before I have a chance to block. My sword's heavy so it takes a few seconds to bring it up. The knight ends up making me back into the wall. I glance over to see how Sora and Kairi are doing, I see Sora actually winning. He's matching the Knight blow for blow and I get a glace of his finishing move, when he just jumped behind it and slammed his sword on the knights' head and white pillars of light emerged from the point of contact. I turn my attention back to my knight. I try the same thing Sora did, I get down and slide under the knight and appear behind it. I jump and raise my sword in the air. I guess the knight saw its friend die this way, because it turns around and slashes at my chest. It rapidly slashes at me, tearing my shirt to shreds. Now I'm mad. This was one of the only things I have connecting me to my mom. I jump back and my sword becomes engulfed in flames. The fire doesn't hurt me, but I don't care. When the fire dies down, I'm holding one of those key shaped blades. However, mine has the same blade but the handle itself looks like its fire. I grip my new sword and rapidly slash at the knight. The knight falls to its knees and starts evaporating. I start walking away when it gets me. I hear the sound of a sword piercing something. I look down and see a black blade covered with blood in my chest. I fall to my knees and put my hands out to stop me from falling forward. I feel blood coming up my throat and I couch it out. Then I hear a voice scream "NO!" and I fall down, unconscious.

POV of girl

As I'm watching the battle, I'm keeping a close eye on the boy, who just used fire to summon a one of the key shaped blades. I watched him beat the Knight-thing. I silently cheered. However, he made the mistake of turning his back to the knight, because it threw its sword at the boy. I looked away when the blade hit him. And when I looked back, I screamed "NO!" I quickly covered my mouth. I drop my bow and run to the boy who now is on the ground unconscious. I hold him and try to wake him up. He doesn't. I pull the sword out of him and chuck it as far as I can. I check his pulse. His heart is still beating but its beating very slowly. I see the other man and woman finish their battle and they run over to where the boy and I are. I have the boy in my arms, tears flowing down my cheeks. The woman asks me to hand her the boy. I scream "No!" and pick the boy up and run into the woods, to my house. When I arrive at my house I set the boy down on my bed and wrap his wound with a few cloths I had lying around. I forget all about my bow and I run back and grab it. When I get back, the boy starts thrashing around as if he's fighting something. I take his hand and hold it, telling him it's ok. I start crying again, when he settles down. I check him for any other wounds; I only see a few small cuts on his chest. I see one thing though that makes my jaw drop. Around his neck was a red pendant in the shape of a flame. It's glowing like crazy. Then my light blue water shaped pendant started glowing and water swirled around my pendent and fire swirled around his. I now know that this boy is a Fire Elemental.


	3. Chapter 2: Boy On Fire

Chapter 2: Boy on Fire

Boy POV

Can dead people dream? When the knight got me, I thought it was over. Anyway, I had weird dreams. The first one, I wake up back at the Land Of Departure and Mom and Dad say, "Ven get up, there's a meteor shower tonight." I try to respond to them but I could not say anything. I wasn't in control of my body. Whoever is controlling my body gets me up and walks me over to a mirror. I look and see that I have blonde hair pushed to the right. Other than that, I am wearing the same clothes as I always do. Then I get it. Mom and Dad always talked about Ven, I guess this dream is showing me what happened to him. Then the dream shifts. Mom, Dad, and I are on the summit watching the meteor shower when mom gives us star shaped good luck charms. The scene shifts again. Now I'm in a more mysterious place, on a pillar, which has me on it. However, I look forward and see somebody else. Somebody with Yellow eyes and dark blue hair. He has a key shaped sword too, but this one is two of the ones Sora had put together. "Ventus! Join me so we can create the _X-Blade_!" he shouts. "No way Vanitas, I'll never join you!" Ventus says as we summon our key. "You know, it doesn't have to look like this." Vanitas says looking at the corrupted _X-Blade_. "You should leave your friends behind and join me." "No way, my friends are my power, and I'm theirs!" Ven shouts as we run up to Vanitas and attack him. The scene shifts again. This time I'm in the town where I was hit. I'm me again, but I'm very little and in a stroller. I try to talk but a bunch of baby talks come out of my mouth "Awww you're so cute!" Kairi says looking down at me. I look around and see a Sea Salt Ice Cream stand. I start pointing at it and making more noises. "Do you want to go get ice cream?" Kairi says, I nod. "Ok then. Let's go find daddy first." She says as we turn around. After a few minutes of walking around, she sees him. "Sora lets go we're going to get Ice cream then the baby and I are going home." Kairi says. "Ok Kairi. Donald, can you hold my spot for me while I'm gone?" Sora asks a duck. "Sure Sora, just hurry back." Donald replies and we walk towards the ice cream stall.

Kairi's says we're going home and we walk away. "Say bye to dada." She tells me. "Bye-bye dada." I say in my toddler voice. "Did you have fun with mommy today?" she asks. I nod. Wait a minute; I thought Aqua was my mom. As we're walking home, her shadow becomes bigger and Heartless leap out of the ground. Kairi turns her head and runs. "Wheeeeeee!" I scream in delight, not knowing what these things are. But they pop up in front of the stroller. She summons another one of those keys and attacks the Heartless. A Heartless grabs me and a black portal appears behind it. Suddenly, I feel a tug in my stomach and flames erupt all around me. Some heartless burn but others get the jump on me and drag me away. Kairi is running towards me while slashing at the heartless. The last thing I hear before being thrown into the portal was my real mom screaming "Pyrus! No!" I emerge from the portal in the land of departure. Aqua, who I thought was my mom, walks over and picks me up. I'm asleep and my pendant I always wear is radiating heat. "What are you doing here?" Aqua asks. I just mumble a few things in my sleep and Aqua takes me up to the castle, where she casts a spell on me and clothes appear on me. "Just like Ven," Aqua giggles. "We'll call you Ven. I just can't wait until you wake up, I just wish I knew how you got here….oh well, I'm sure Terra will be ok with you staying

POV of Girl

It's been a day since I found out this boy was a fire elemental. Every now and then, fire swirls around him, preventing me from trying to help him. I see that I'm low on food. I grab my bow and three pouches of water, one for drinking two for…other causes. I'm afraid of leaving this boy though, if I'm gone too long and he gets out of control he could burn the house or maybe even the entire forest to ashes. After a moment, I decide I'll go for ten minutes. What could go wrong?

Pyrus:

After the flashback about my history, I'm in the middle of the ocean. I can't swim up, but I'm not necessarily running out of air. I swim farther down and I see a white pillar, similar to the one in my previous dream. When my feet touch it, a blinding light shine from beneath it. After the light dies down, the column erupts in flames. "Whoa!" I exclaim backing up. I try to swim up, but I end up coming right back down. I guess gravity switched. Anyway, when the flame finally goes out there's me with my key shaped sword on it, but I'm leaning against the sides and it looks like I'm asleep. I walk around and a chest appears in front of me. I try opening it, but its locked…go figure. I try kicking it but nothing happens. Then the key appears in my hand. "Not this again." I say. I hit the chest once with the key and it opens up. Inside is a green star with the Mark of Mastery symbol in the middle, one of the charms Aqua gave Ventus and Terra. I grab it and it lights up. So many memories flood into my head. So many of Ven's, I see Ventus in many places, a couple a times him fighting that Vanitas person. My key begins to glow and I say its name, Flame Caller. I get it now, Ven tried stopping Vanitas, but Vanitas tricked him into creating the ultimate Keyblade. I wish I knew this earlier…All of a sudden my heart begins to ache and my vision goes black.

Girl:

I start heading back, I didn't get anything, and I guess I'm just a little tired. the pin holding my hair pops out again and fall to the ground. "Forget it," I say tiredly as I continue walking towards my house. I see the smoke rising from my chimney, I also see heartless running towards my house. I take cover behind a tree and load my bow, and fire it at a heartless. I watch it and the arrow goes right through it. Not good, it noticed me, I open one of my pouches and place my hand above the opening, I flick my hand forward, and water rushes out and hits the heartless, dissolving it. I call the water back and it comes into my hands and freezes into a sword. I grip my weapon and rush the heartless. I command more water to develop around my bow and my arrows, freezing them. As I'm running I'm slashing and firing ice arrows at heartless in my way, hoping they didn't get to the boy. I start wondering if they got to him, but I quickly clear my head of those thoughts. I can't stand to see him like that, even though I barely know him. I keep firing arrows and slashing until I make it to the front door. I kick it open with my bow ready; I rush in and fire an arrow at a heartless in the kitchen. I see a heartless over the boy, and it looks like its stealing his heart. A heartless jumps behind me and I quickly turn around and slash at it as hard as I can, breaking my ice sword. I reach for an arrow but there is no more. I yell stop and the heartless just looks at me and hiss. The boy's heart rises out of his body and turns black. I force the water to take shape as an arrow and freeze it. I grasp it and fire it directly through the heartless's head. It screeches and dissolves. The boy's heart has black energy swirling around it. I run over to him, his face is extremely pale. I glace at his heart and fire is swirling around it. I back up and command water to surround his heart. The fire fizzes out and his heart returns to his body. I place my hands where his heart is and try to talk to him. "Hey, are you ok?" I say. And for once, he responds with thanks, who are you though?"


	4. Chapter 3: Awakening

Chapter 3: Awakening

Before Pyrus wakes up:

Pyrus:

My dreams keep shifting to different things. One of them was me and a girl standing on a hill, staring at a burning town. "This was a success wasn't it Pyrus?" she asks. "Yes Pyra." I reply. I try to say something else but I forget I'm not in control. The dream shifts again. Now I'm in a pitch-black room, I look to my left and see Pyra from my first dream. I look to my right and see Mom and Dad fighting for their lives against little blue things with red eyes. "The Unversed are almost here." Pyra says. I realize I'm in control now. "What's happening? What's an Unversed?' I ask. "Just watch." She replies. I look back over and I see the blue things she called "Unversed" pile on top of dad. I try to run forward, but Pyra stops me, "Don't interfere with the Unversed," she says. "Let me go." I say shaking free. I run forward and a wall a black flame appears in front of me. It catches me off guard and I'm sent flying back. I get up and look back. Pyra has her hand out in front of her. I try to control the flames, like I did to summon my Keyblade, but nothing happens. A black portal appears behind Pyra and somebody I hoped I would never meet steps out, Vanitas. However, this time, white replaces the red on his clothes. "Who do we have here?" Vanitas asks Pyra. "Just my idiot brother, no need to worry, he hasn't unlocked his full power just yet." Pyra responds, walking towards me. "I thought Ventus killed you!" I yell at Vanitas paying no attention to Pyra. "Ventus did not kill me; he simply locked me away like he did to himself. Now with his heart unlocked, here I am." Vanitas says. "So, Ven is still alive?" I ask confused. "He always has been, he's just asleep, inside your dad. Or so we think. The Unversed are rising again, soon we will be able to take over every world!" Vanitas says. Pyra is now standing right in front of me and she notices my necklace glowing. "What's this?" she asks. "Nothing." I snap backing away. My necklace starts glowing more and it starts to turn green. "Vanitas, look." Pyra says pointing at my necklace. "So, Ven isn't inside Sora, he's inside you." Vanitas says. I glace back over at Mom and Dad, but the only things that are there are pitch-black version of them with yellow eyes. Which only means one thing; they were turned into Heartless. My Keyblade appears in my hand and a black Keyblade appears in their hands. I'm hesitant at first, but the only way to free them is to destroy them. I run at them, breaking away from Vanitas and Pyra and prepare to strike, but just as my Keyblade makes contact with theirs, my vision turns to white.

When my vision clears, I'm in another black room with Pyra and Vanitas. "What's happening?" I demand. "Brother, you've woken up from a deep sleep and now you act like you don't know anything." Pyra says. "I'm not your brother…" I say drifting off. "Pyrus, this is your twin sister, you never met her." Vanitas says stepping in. "N-No! It's not true!" I yell. Flames encircle me, and I get angrier. "Pyrus watch this," Pyra says stepping up to me and pointing to my right. A screen appears and it's the village dream again. However, this time, the flames are black and I'm holding hands with a crying girl with a baby in her arms, "Who's that?" I ask. "Your family if you don't join us. Heartless attack you and your family and kill you wife and daughter." Pyra says. "We can put a stop to it!" she says placing her hands on my shoulders. "All we need is you. You hold the other half of Vanitas's power. The Unversed are stronger than the Heartless, but the Heartless have more numbers. If you join us, we can put a stop to the Heartless for the last time! Please Pyrus, help us and together we can stop Sora!" she says holding her hands over her mouth after she says Sora. "What?" I say, "You want to destroy dad?" "No, I'm sorry I'm just angry at them for what they did to me." Pyra says looking down. "Hurry now, you're waking up." I won't be able to talk to you until we meet in person. Meet me at Destiny Islands in three days." Pyra says fading away. I look and Vanitas is gone too.

When I finally open my eyes, I am in a bed and a girl is standing over me, but she definitely isn't Pyra. "Are you ok?" she asks. "Yeah, but who are you?" I ask. "Oh good your still alive, I thought those Heartless took your heart." The girl says letting out a breath of relief. "My name is River. Do you remember being attacked by Heartless?" she asks. "Yes, but where am I?" I ask sitting up. "You're in Twilight Town still; I just took you to my home." River says sitting next to me. "So what happened after the Heartless stabbed me?" I ask. "Well, I took you to my home, and then flames started to appear around you. It's only been a day, but when I left earlier, you were surrounded by Heartless. I thought you were dead!" River exclaims. "Oh…" I say. I yawn and stretch my arms, but I accidentally knock over a glass of water. "Oops, sorry," I say getting up. "No its fine." River says. "Watch." She waves her hands over the water and it floats up and empties into an empty vial. "H-How did you do that?" I ask astonished. "It's a long story…" River trails off. "It's ok, I got plenty of time." I respond remembering about what Pyra told me. "Well, when I was little, I loved to be in water. Either swimming or just going underwater, it was fun. However, one day, I met the sea goddess Amphitrite; she saw I loved the water. So she gave me a choice, to be able to command water, or to be stuck on land, never to be able to swim again. I was confused; she told me I would be able to breathe under water. I ultimately agreed and water began swirling around me. The goddess faded back into the lake and I jumped in, eager to breathe under water. When I tried to breathe underwater, I inhaled a lot of water and started choking. I closed my eyes and I began to rise until I was out of the lake. I swallowed the water and went to look for my mother. By the time I found her, the Heartless attacked, she told me to hide so I ran to the lake and dived into it. I sat on the bottom of the lake for what seemed like hours. I figured I could only breathe steadily. I swam to shore and went to find my mother. When I went to where I last saw her, all I saw was her lying on the ground motionless. I ran towards her and her body dissolved into the air." River says looking down as a tear rolls down her cheek. Guess I shouldn't have asked? "Hey, why don't we go to the festival? The Heartless shouldn't be there anymore." I say trying to cheer her up. "Ok." River says getting up. I get up and we walk out of her house. I look out and I see trees everywhere. "Uhh River, where are we?" I ask. "My house, it's in the forest." She answers. "Come on, I know this forest inside and out." She leads me to the opening in the wall and we walk through. The festival is still going on and the people look like nothing happened.

After a while of walking around and playing games, we come across a fighting tournament. I rush over to the sign-up sheet. I need to practice, I might as well participate. Plus the prize is 1,000,000 munny. I ask River how much munny we have left. The entrance fee is 500 munny. "We have 750 munny left." River says handing me the entrance fee. "I'm going to win this, I promise." I tell her before signing up and entering the arena.

The officials give me an option of choosing my weapon or going bare handed. I tell them I'll use a sword and they tell me I can go back to the audience. I join with River in the audience and we watch the first three rounds before I'm called up.

Round one

Zack Fair (KHBBS) versus Lea

I was excited for this round, I've heard a great deal about Lea, supposedly, he saved Dad from the darkness, and he's a Keyblade wielder. I haven't heard much about Zack though; he has a giant sword and I want to see how he can keep up with a Keyblade wielder. Lea holds his hands out and instead of a Keyblade; two disks like objects appear in his hands. The two rush at each other. Lea's disks (which river tells me there Chakrams) clash with Zack's sword. I thought Zack would have trouble holding the sword up, but he keeps striking Lea's Chakrams. Lea is effortlessly blocking. Lea flips into the air, summons flames around his Chakrams and drops behind Zack, he knocks him down and holds his Chakrams out to at him to signal his victory. "And the winner is…LEA!" the announcer shouts into the mike. Now with round two!

Round Two:

Lightning versus Seifer (KH2)

Ok this fight was boring, it only lasted about 5 minutes. Seifer tried attacking Lightning with a little bat; she just sliced the bat in half and kicked him to the ground. She held her sword over Seifer to signal her victory. Kinda knew she was going to win.

Round Three:

Auron (KH2) versus Cloud Strife (KH)

This match I knew was going to be exciting. Cloud has the same type of sword Zack had, but Cloud looks like he can handle it better. Auron has a similar sword but he's only using one hand. The battle starts with Auron leaping at Cloud. Cloud deflects and sends fireballs at Auron. Auron blocks and rushes at Cloud. Cloud blocks and rapidly strikes Auron. Auron blocks all of the incoming attacks, but Cloud starts getting faster. Auron keeps up, but Cloud envelops his sword in light and strikes one last time, sending light pillars in all directions. Auron's sword skids across the arena floor. While Cloud is recharging, Auron rolls over to it and launches an attack on Cloud. Cloud smirks then envelops his sword with Lightning and Fire and blocks Auron's attack and quickly lunges his sword at Auron, causing him to fall over. Cloud holds his sword over Auron to signal his victory. Now it's my turn.

Round Four

Pyrus versus Hayner

As I'm getting ready, I see Lightning and Cloud in the Winner lounge. But I don't see Lea. I start walking towards the arena; I'm stopped by somebody halfway. "Got a few minutes?" Lea asks. I turn around and Lea has his Chakrams in his hands. "I have to get to my match," "Relax, I know who you are, your Sora's kid." Lea says twirling his Chakrams. "H-How did you know?" I ask. "You look exactly like him. Well besides the clothes. You're pretty much an exact replica of your dad, with a little bit of Kairi that is…anyway, just be careful out there. One wrong move and you'll end up on the ground with a sword in your face." "Thanks Lea." I say. "No problem, meet me behind the stadium after this match." Lea tells me. "Ok." I say walking into the arena

"Hey, good luck man," Hayner says before the whistle is blown. "Thanks you too." I respond tossing my sword in the air and catching the hilt backhand. "I gotta win this, for my family." Hayner says looking into the crowd. I glace where he's looking and I see a girl with a baby in her arms, waving at Hayner. I glance over and see River waving at me. I wave back and the match starts.

Hayner unsheathes his sword, which for once is a normal katana. He asks me where my sword is. Flames appear in my hand in the shape of a sword, and the flames transform into my sword. Hayner does not look surprised and he rushes at me. I block it, roll to the side, and thrust my sword at Hayner. Hayner smirks and disappears for a second, when he reappears, he's above me. Hayner puts all of his power in the downward assault. I block, but Hayner is ready. He rapidly strikes me and I block his attacks. Hayner's strikes are getting faster. I roll to the side and my back is up against a wall. Hayner charges at me. I leap off the side of the wall and rush him. Our swords collide, creating sparks and we start pushing our swords with all of our power. "Heh, you're good." Hayner says pressing harder. "You too, but let's see how you do with this." I say as my sword is engulfed in flames. "Whoa that's cool." Hayner says before my sword transforms into my Keyblade. "Now let's finish this." I say tossing my Keyblade in the air and catching it backhand. "C'mon let's go!" I shout right before the unspeakable happens. The arena becomes completely dark and all I can see are little yellow eyes which means one thing, Heartless have invaded the arena.


	5. Chapter 4: Chaos

Chapter 4: Chaos

I don't think any of us where prepared for this. "LIGHT!" I shout as the entire arena illuminates. Hayner and I are in the middle of heartless. "Hey, what are these things?" Hayner asks. "Long story, just get ready to fight." I respond slashing an incoming Heartless. After watching their friend die, multiple Heartless jump at us. I thought we were finished, until they erupt in flames and electricity. I look over and see Lightning, Cloud and Lea landing next to us. I get ready, when I hear something in my head. It says, "Pyrus are you there?" I respond back with "Yeah, River is that you?" "Yeah, the Heartless are everywhere, I dunno if I can hold them off, I need to get the rest of my arrows." River responds. "Ok, do you remember the girl sitting next to you?" I ask slashing Heartless. "Yeah why?" she responds after a few seconds. "Ok take her and her baby to your house. Keep them safe until this is over." I say sending fireballs at the Heartless. "Right. I'll meet you there." She says. Now back to the battle, Lea rushes at the Heartless and quickly takes out multiple Heartless. Lightning is slashing at the advancing heartless. Auron and Zack are nowhere to be found, let alone Seifer. I glace at the stands and see River guiding Hayner's girlfriend out of the arena. "Wait, where is she taking them?" Hayner asks me. "Somewhere safe, I'll take you there later." I respond killing more Heartless. I see Auron, Zack, and Seifer evacuating civilians out of the arena. "Come on!" I shout, blasting a hole in the arena wall. The group follows me and we barrel our way out of the arena.

We make a decision. Lea, Hayner, Seifer and I all head to River's house, while Cloud, Lightning, Auron and Zack protect the citizens. As we head into the forest, I forget which way I went. I find the river (an actual river) and follow it. I know her house is beside the river. When we find it, Hayner immediately runs over to his girlfriend. "Olette are you ok? How's the baby?" Hayner asks. "Relax, we're fine. River helped us." Olette says cradling the baby. "River, do you know what happened out there?" I ask. "No, not really, Olette and I were talking and the next thing you know, the entire arena is swarming with heartless. But, now that I think of it I did see something weird right before the heartless showed up…"

An hour earlier…

River

I take my seat and wait for the matches to start. A woman sits down next to me with a baby in her arms. I glance over and the baby starts making cute noises. I can't help but giggle. The baby yawns and starts to fall asleep. "Awww, you can't fall asleep now." The mom says. "Daddy's gonna fight soon." After she said that, the baby sat up and said "Dada?" "Daddy's little girl." The mom says smiling. I turn my attention to the arena and I see a pink haired woman take down a man in a black hat. "And Lightning wins!" the announcer screams into the mike. "Wow," I say silently. "And next up we have, Cloud Strife versus Auron!" the announcer yells. I hear the baby making noises and I see her crawling on my lap. "Uh sorry about that." The woman says taking the child off me."Its ok" I respond, "That's a cool necklace, where did you get it?" she asks pointing to my glowing necklace. "Huh? Oh I got it…from a friend." I say trying not to remember how I really got it. "My names Olette, what's yours?" she asks me. "My names River," I say as the announcer screams into the mike the winner of the round. "Now here come the final competitors! Give it up for Pyrus and Hayner!" The announcer screams. I start cheering and just when I sit down something catches my eye. I look across the arena and see a black and white figure with tiny blue figures standing by it. There seems to be somebody else but I can't see them from this far. "Is something wrong?" Olette asks, "No I thought I saw something weird." I say sitting down. I see Pyrus summon his sword and Hayner attacks him. After a while of them clashing, Pyrus summons his Keyblade and the arena goes dark and I hear people screaming everywhere. Pyrus illuminates the arena and I see the same two people across the arena but not only is there heartless, but the blue things are attacking the citizens too. I grab my necklace and start talking to Pyrus. He tells me to take Olette and get to my house. "Olette, Come with me." I say. "Ok, where are we going?" she asks. "Somewhere safe, I promise. We're going to meet Hayner there." I start leading her out of the arena and we come across a pack of Heartless. I grab a cylinder from my backpack and throw it up in the air. It transforms into my bow mid-air. My backpack transforms into my sheath. I fire arrows straight ahead to clear a path. Once we reach the woods I tell Olette to walk in front of me. I guide her to my house and she sits on the couch. She tries to calm her baby. I notice the baby is shivering. I go to get blankets. I come back with a couple of blankets and I hand them to Olette. "Thank you." She says as she carefully wraps he baby in the blankets. "What happened out there?" she asks. "I don't know." I sit down and wait for Pyrus and about 10 minutes later he comes in with Hayner, the black hat dude and a Red haired man with a black coat on. Hayner rushes over to Olette and starts asking her questions.

Pyrus

"Wait you saw what?!" I ask. "It was a black and white person and it looked like it was controlling the blue things." River responds. "Oh no…" I say, "It was Vanitas." "Wait, VANITAS?" Lea says astonished. "Yeah he told me in a dream the era of Unversed will be soon, but I didn't think this soon." "Who's Vanitas?" Hayner asks. "Well a long time ago he tried taking over the world to create a _X-Blade*_." I tell him. "But how is he back? Didn't Ventus kill him?" Lea asks. "I thought so." "We need your dad," Lea says. "I have no idea where he is." I say. "I do, I'll be back in a second." Lea says vanishing in a wall of flames. He reappears a few minutes later with Mom and Dad. "You again?" dad asks. I don't respond. "Sora relax there's some good news and bad news." Lea says. "What's the bad news?" Mom asks. "Well for starters, the Heartless are back and to make matters worse, Vanitas brought the Unversed back." Lea explains. "So what? Kairi Riku and I will destroy them." Dad says raising his Keyblade. "Umm, do you have any idea how to defeat an Unversed?" I ask. "Not technically but how hard can it be?" Dad responds chuckling. "So what's the good news?" Mom asks. "This boy…" Lea starts. "Is your son, Pyrus." Lea finishes. After a moment of silence, Seifer falls asleep on one of River's chairs. "Pyrus? Is that really you?" Mom asks stepping towards me. "Yeah…"I start but before I could finish, she throws her arms around me. "Pyrus, I thought you were dead!" she says hugging me. When she finally lets go, the entire house shakes and Pyra steps through the door. "Knock knock…she says pushing Seifer over. And of course. He's still asleep. "Hello brother, nice to see you again. But I wish I could say the same for you two." Pyra says pointing at Mom and Dad.


	6. Chapter 5: ReunionSort of

Chapter 5: Reunion…Sort of

In order to celebrate 1.5 HD Remix release, here's a new chapter

Pyrus

"Umm who are you?" Mom asks Pyra. "Of course you don't remember me; you've been ignoring me since I was born!" Pyra shouts, startling Olette's baby. I try to calm Pyra down but she pushes me away. "It's nice of you to try and help, but don't interfere." She says. "Stop there," dad says. "We may not know you but I won't let you treat my family like that." "Looks like you don't treat family well either." Pyra snaps back. "You neglected me, and you let Heartless escape with Pyrus." She says pointing at mom. Pyra starts to catch on fire and her eyes seem to glow with hate. "The past 16 years you've ignored me. Now you'll PAY!" she screams and she becomes engulfed in black flames. "Pyra you're going to burn the house down!" I shout trying to stop my sister. "Why aren't you helping me?" She demands "They ignored both of us, they didn't even want us!" she shouts summoning her Keyblade, it is a pitch-black version of mine, but with more…flare, I should say. "Ok if you're going to fight can you at least do it outside?" I ask. She looks at me and nods. "Fine, but only because you're the only person I can trust." She says walking out of the house. Wait a minute, what does she mean by, only person she can trust? "What's going on?" Lea asks confused. I explain to Lea everything Pyra was talking about. "Ohhh I get it." He says. "So Vanitas brainwashed Sora and Kairi and took Pyra as a kid." Lea says. "Yeah, that's about it." I tell him. "Pyrus, what do you want me to do about Hayner and his family?" River asks me. "I don't know just keep them inside, if the going gets tough, try to open a portal and send them somewhere safe." I tell her. Pyra looks at me with fear in her eyes and I immediately know something's wrong. She rushes at Dad with her keyblade. Dad summons his just in time to block it. "Stop this before things get ugly!" he shouts. "Heh, no." Pyra says stepping back. Now mom steps up, she summons her keyblade and get ready to fight. "Two against one? Hardly seems fair," Pyra says, with sarcasm in her voice. "Mom, dad, I didn't want to do this but, I'm going to have to kill you." Pyra says gripping her keyblade. "What are you talking abou-" dad starts before being interrupted by Pyra. "I can't believe you! You don't even recognize your own daughter!" She shouts, as he flames grow brighter with her anger. "16 years ago, Pyrus and I were born. Right after he was born, you lost all interest in me, but you loved and cared for him! So Vanitas raised me so one day I would be able to destroy you!" she shouts as her flames grow bigger. "Now is time to die!" she says as the flames engulf her keyblade transforming it into something I wish I would never see, the _X-blade_. She rushes at dad and prepares to strike, but it's quickly countered. The strike was too fast to be dad, and mom was a little too far away. When the dust clears a man with a keyblade appears with his keyblade locked with Pyra's. "Now Sora, don't think you're going to get all the fun." The man says pushing Pyra back. "Riku!" mom shouts running over to greet the man. "Hey Kairi, long time no see." Riku says turning to greet mom. "Riku, how did you get here?" Dad asks. "A little help from some old friends, remember them?" Riku says as a man and a woman step out of a portal. It's, Aqua and Terra! I run over to greet them. "Aqua, Terra I'm so glad to see you!" "Hey there little Ven, long time no see, where have you been?" Aqua asks. "It's a long story, I'll explain later," I say. "Great, you two," Pyra says gripping the X-blade. "Why do you have the X-Blade?" Terra asks stepping forward. "Why do you care?" Pyra demands. Terra summons his keyblade, the Ends of Earth. Just as the two prepare to fight, a corridor of darkness opens up and Vanitas steps out. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Its Terra and Aqua, I never thought I would ever see you two again." Vanitas says standing next to Pyra. "Vanitas?" Aqua and Terra say in unison shocked. "So, you do remember me? I'm so flattered. But it's too late." Vanitas says before he sees the X-Blade in Pyra's hand. "So you actually managed to create it?" Vanitas asks Pyra. "Yeah, I was just about to destroy Dad before these three stepped in." Pyra responds. She gives the X-Blade to Vanitas and he examines it. "Well, this is great." Lea says, obviously bored. "It's not complete," Vanitas says. "What do you mean?" asks Pyra confused.

"It's missing something." Vanitas says, "What is it?" Pyra asks looking closer at the X-blade. Something doesn't feel right. "It's missing, a heart" Vanitas says before attacking Pyra with the X-blade. It becomes enveloped in darkness and Pyra's heart flies out of her body and into the X-blade. Pyra falls to the ground, lifeless.

River

I'm sitting with Olette and Hayner when I hear something going on outside. I run outside and see a bunch of people in front of my house. Lea tells me what's going on. "There now it is complete." Lea tells me that's Vanitas. Pyrus runs over to a girl lying on the ground. He shouts "Pyra!" and kneels next to her. Flames build up around them and the girl's body erupts in flames, leaving behind a necklace. Pyrus takes the necklace, puts it on, and summons his Keyblade. "I'll make you pay for that," he says angered. His necklace and the girls' necklace fuse into one. "Terra, Aqua, Riku, Mom, Dad, stay out of this. This is between me and Vanitas." He says. Pyrus rips of the necklace and attaches it to the end of his keyblade, transforming it into a huge keyblade. "Whoa, the Ultima Keyblade? I didn't know you could do that!" Sora says astonished. "This is the only keyblade that can go head to head with the X-blade. Ven told me, it's the only way to stop you without him." Pyrus says getting ready to fight. "Pyrus, you'll never beat me, but you're more than welcome to try." Vanitas says getting ready. "Wait Pyrus," Kairi says stopping him. "Here I want you to have this." She says handing him a star shaped charm. "It was your first toy; I've kept it to remember you." Kairi hugs him. "Be careful, I don't want anything bad happening to you again. Not after last time." Sora steps up and gives Pyrus a black crown shaped necklace. "Use this and you'll have many great powers." He says. "Right, thanks you guys, this means a lot." Pyrus thanks them. "Now, time to finish you." He says. Pyrus charges at Vanitas and the battle begins.

Pyrus

I charge at Vanitas, who vanishes into a portal below him. "Missed me" he says reappearing above me and striking me. I block it and push him back. "Firaga!" I shout shooting a massive fireball at him. "Dark Firaga" Vanitas counters. He strikes but I disappear in a burst of flames and attack him from behind. I manage to hit him but it does not affect him much. He turns around and attacks again. I block, but Vanitas is quicker. He speeds up and I barely block. The battle just started and I'm already out of breath. "What's the matter? Can't handle it?" Vanitas teases. "Shut up!" I shout rushing ahead to attack him. Just as I prepare to strike, my body becomes enveloped in flames and I'm wearing a red version of dad's clothes. I'm also holding a strange keyblade in my left hand while I'm holding Ultima in my Right. I almost instantly remember its name, even though I've never seen it. "Fenrir…" I mumble. I dash up to Vanitas and I realize how quick I am in this form. I jump up and preform a downwards slash at Vanitas with Fenrir. He blocks but I continue my assault with Ultima and I rapidly strike him, I finish my combo with an upper slash and a send a Triple Firaga at him. "Grrr, how'd you get so fast?" Vanitas says angered. "It's Valor form Vanitas. It's one of the weakest forms. I'm surprised he's doing it without help. Goofy had to help me with this." Dad says. I glance over and see River on the sidelines cheering me on. "She must have sent Hayner and his family somewhere safe," I say in my head. I rush at Vanitas but vanish in flames to trick him. I appear behind him and strike with both keyblades. My keyblades pass through him like a mirage. He appears next to me and strikes at me. Vanitas never learns, I counter and have enough time to quickly strike back. Vanitas sinks into the ground. This time, I ready. I turn around to strike him, but I find that's he's not there. I hear a loud scream from River's house. I rush in and Vanitas is standing over Olette and her baby, both motionless on the ground while he suspends Hayner in the air. "Not another step or this man dies." Vanitas says tightening his grip. "Stop!" I shout. "No." Vanitas says before Hayner becomes covered in darkness. Hayner drops to the floor just like the rest of his family, motionless.

"You monster!" I shout rushing at him with Fenrir. "I'll kill you!" I attack where he was standing but he vanishes. I rush outside to see him attack Mom and Dad from behind. "NO!" I scream as I rush towards them. Buts its too late. Vanitas grabs them and pulls them into darkness. Vanitas vanishes, leaving behind mom and dad's keyblades. The keyblades turn into balls of light and go into my body. I become enveloped in light and I'm wearing a White and black version of the clothes I had on (Final Form from KH2) I realize I'm not holding my keyblades. They are suspended in midair right below my hands. A portal of light appears in front of me and a man walks through it, he looks similar to Ven, with the same hair and similar clothes. However, I can tell it's not him. After a few seconds, Lea sees the man. "Roxas?" he asks confused. "Hey Axel, long time no see." The man replies with a smirk as he summons two keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "Ready to take Vanitas down?" he asks me as Vanitas appears in front of us holding not one, but two X-blades*. "We're here to help you…Pyrus." Aqua says summoning her Keyblade. "We started this mess now we're gonna finish it." Terra says summoning his. "Finally some excitement." Lea says summoning his keyblade. "Didn't need Chakrams anyhow." He says getting ready to fight.


End file.
